The Fox and the Cold One
by pandachan217
Summary: Kiyoshi is adopted by Charlie though lives with Renee until the beginning of Twilight. Moves to Forks with Bella and then meets the Cullens. Having a curious sister can be hard when he has secrets that he wants to keep himself. And what is this pull that he feels towards Edward? Will Bella get Edward or will Kiyoshi answer the pull. Slash. Someone/OC. OMC


**Well everyone, this is my first Twilight story... never really thought I would make one. **

**Disclaimer: The story and characters, except Kiyoshi and anything else I add, don't belong to me since I don't see any money flooding my bank account daily like a certain author...**

* * *

The boy was only 4'10" in height, if even that, with enchanting pale white skin and a petite body structure. He had silky light brown locks which the bangs were swept over to the left over his single aquamarine colored eye and revealing to the world his opposite gold one. The back was tied in a pony tail at the base of his nape and ended halfway down his back. Wearing a Chinese style, white long-sleeve shirt that stopped at his knees and then black slacks and a pair of black slip-ons. This boy's name was Kiyoshi Swan, adopted son of the Chief of Police in Forks, Charlies Swan, and adopted brother of Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Today Kiyoshi was moving from his adoptive mother's home Phoenix, Arizona with Bella to go and live with Charlie in Forks Washington. While he didn't care where he lived, Bella was complaining the entire flight to him about how she didn't want to move. It wasn't until the captain said something about them landing did she finally fall silent. Kiyoshi mentally breathed a sigh of relief, he loved his sister, he really did, but sometimes she just whined too much.

Walking out of the airport, the two were greeted by Charlie in his police cruiser. Raising a single delicate brow up in question, he heard Charlie chuckle before answering his unspoken question, "It's one of the only cars I own that could hold all three of us." Kiyoshi nodded his head in acceptance and started putting his luggage away in the trunk. Charlie put Bella's in for her while she took the front seat, not that Kiyoshi really cared. Getting settled into the back of the cruiser comfortably, he silently listened to the little conversation that was happening in the front seat between father and daughter. Mentally he thought, _'The two have a lot to work on...'_

"It's good to see you Bells and Kiyo," Charlie said, smiling as he controlled the cruiser with practiced ease. "Neither of you have changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." Bella answered her father quickly and with as few words as possible.

In the backseat Kiyoshi felt like bashing his head against something because of these two. Shaking his head he finally spoke up for the first time on the trip besides to Renee when they left, "It's good to see you once again as well Charlie. I hope you've been doing well?"

The Police Chief looked at his adoptive son in the mirror and saw the Pixie-like boy smiling at him a little. Charlie could remember when Kiyoshi was afraid of both him and Renee when they adopted him because of the situations that the boy had been through prior. Smiling back at the feminine looking teenager Charlie answered, "I can't complain, mostly been doing work at the station or watching games with Billy. Speaking of Billy, I bought the two of you a good car that you can share from him for really cheap."

Bella was the first to speak up her tone suspicious, "What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is a tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

Bella answered, "No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Charlie prompted.

Kiyoshi wouldn't really know since he wasn't adopted by Charlie until he turned eleven. Renee wasn't really his adopted mother, but Charlie had asked her for help with getting him to open up.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when Bella didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked and one could easily tell by Charlie's change in expression that it was the question he hadn't wanted to be asked.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," Charlie admitted sheepishly.

"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if any-" Bella was cut off though by Kiyoshi, who had kicked the back of her seat slightly. "What?!"

"I believe that you are forgetting that the truck is have mine Bella... And I actually know how to fix a car..." Kiyoshi stated in a bored manner.

"I wasn't forgetting, I was just stating that I have no idea how to fix the thing if it breaks down." Bella countered.

"I already bought it for you two. As a homecoming gift." Charlie cut in as he peeked sideways at Bella and glanced in the mirror at Kiyoshi. He could see the small smile on Kiyoshi's lips and knew he had did the right thing.

Bella blushed deeply and muttered, "You didn't need to do that, Dad. Kiyo and I were going to buy ourselves a car."

"I don't mind. I want the two of you to be happy here." Charlie was looking ahead at the road when he said this. He wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud.

Bella seemed to have inherited that from him because she was also looking straight ahead when she responded, "That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Deciding not to say anything for the moment, Kiyoshi let his gaze drift over to the window. It was absolutely breath-taking outside. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered in moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was just so full of life.

After a good twenty minute drive, they pulled into the driveway in front of Charlie's house. Kiyoshi glanced over the Chevy truck, easily taking it apart with his eyes and then putting it back to together. Bella though seemed to have fallen in love with the big, faded red truck.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Bella practically shout much to Kiyoshi's amusement.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie replied gruffly, embarrassed again.

While Bella went into the house, Charlie and Kiyoshi walked over to the cruiser to get the stuff. Just before Charlie could ask the boy what he thought, the small pixie-like being wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered quietly, "Arigato Tou-San."

Before Charlie could reply, Kiyoshi had released him and was taking off to the house. Rubbing the back of his neck, Charlie could feel the blush heating up his cheeks as he grabbed Bella's luggage out of the trunk and shut it. By time he had made it to Bella's room, he had heard Kiyoshi shut the attic door. The boy had completely remodeled the attic himself with the money that he earned around the house, at part-time jobs, and helping neighbors.

Walking up the ladder that led to the attic door, Charlie knocked before he heard his adopted son's gentle vocals tell him to come in. Walking inside, he noticed that Kiyoshi was lounging on the tan couch with his cat-like hetero-chromatic eyes with vertical pupils, with his right eye being gold and left an aquamarine color, staring right at him. "Is there something you need Charlie?" His head was cocked slightly to the left and a single brow was arched up in question.

Charlie stared down at his feet in an almost embarrassed manner. "I was wondering if you meant what you said outside?"

"You mean when I called you 'father' in my home language? I can assure you that I don't throw name around lightly like people in this country do. So, yes, I did mean to call you father outside."

Charlie felt happiness build up in his chest as he walked over to Kiyoshi and pulled him against his chest. "Thank you son, you don't know how much that means to me that you think of me as a father."

Kiyoshi stayed silent as he watched the man that he thought of as a father leave his room. Laying down on the couch, he used one arm to cover up his eyes as he wondered idly to himself, _'I wonder what you would think of me if you knew what I actually was?'_ Grabbing the tan cashmere blanket off the back of the couch, he spread it over his body and fell asleep.

* * *

**THERE'S CHAPTER ONE! **

**Please review!**


End file.
